Parodies, Songfics and More!
by Shawn Kaijira
Summary: Summary: As many of you know, I...really enjoy making anime openings. This is just an experiment to take this further and better my skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As many of you know, I...really enjoy making anime openings. This is just an experiment to take this further and better my skills.**

 **Test #1: TGSOJ OP 2**

 **(Begin)**

 **The Grey Spirit of Justice OP 2**

 ** _(Lighting flashes across the stormy night sky revealing a drentched Shawn in a tux with glowing red eyes cocking his chain wrapped fist back/ His fist connects with an aromored glove/ The camera zooms out revealing Shawn and Spawn duking it out while falling out of the sky.)_**

 ** _(It zooms in on them again, showing them blocking each other's punches and kicks, every contact creating sparks of their trademark colors/ The camera zooms out showing they were picking up the paste, falling faster and faster.)_**

 **( _The two backed away, Spawn throwing a flaming green spear while Shawn threw a ball of grey flames/ The attacks cause an explosion clearing the rain then blinding the camera)_**

 ** _(The title, The Grey Spirit of Justice burned across the screen with grey flames lingering around the letters.)_**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

 ** _(Rain continued to pour, dousing the flames on the title and covering the title card in a cloud of steam/ Marvin grabs the camera out of the steam and uses his telekinesis to make the camera zoom out to show him, Mal and the Justice League standing side by side, ready for battle)_**

 **Suttonkyou ni waratte tai!**

 **Chinpunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 ** _(Shawn is shown in a deep horse stance, eyes red and fists wrapped with grey flames and chains/ He starts practicing a kata/ Superboy is shown lifting heavy weights while jumping in the air/ Mephisto and Lucifer are shown glaring at each other, the moon inbetween them. It flashes red blinding the screen)_**

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

 ** _(Shawn shows a back fist before chambering his leg and kicking it at the camera/ Superboy launches a hook before following up with a spinning elbow/ Issac, Abuela, Sophie and Wendy sit in a church praying/ Issac opens his eyes with light shining in them)_**

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugi no sekai e ikou**

 ** _(The clouds parted, revealing a blood red moon/ Dark silhouettes of demons of all kind snarling/ Shawn walks forward with his friends and The League behind him/ Superman and his Kryptonian family blasts heat vision at the demons/ The Bat family threw batarangs andvother things Kid Flash adjusted his goggles/ Miss Martian shouts in rage in her White Martian form/ Spawn swipes his cape/ Camera zooms in on his toxic green eyes ready for battle)_**

 **Kanousei no doa wa, rokku sareta mama**

 **Yareyare, kondo mo, kabe wo buchiyaburu**

 ** _(Marvin brutally attacks a high level demon, not siving it a chance before stiking it with a rising elbow and push kicking it away/ Mal wrestled with a Etrigan before being thrown away and blasted away with Hell Fire/ The flames of hell were uneffected by the rain, so the light gave Shawn's angry face look down right evil, heroes fighting hard in the background creating more explosions/ He gives a shout of rage, his body producing steam, covering his whole body before dashing out as The Ghost Rider, grey flames burning beautifully)_**

 **Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki no, oira ga, soko de matteiru**

 **( _Spawn grins and blocks a knee strike with his knee strike with his knee and blocks an elbow with his forearm. The two take the battle across the city covered in their respective flames. They backed away before charging again. There clash disperesed their flames, with Spawn actually taking of The Rider's right arm!/ His flames snuff out for a second clutches his stump in pain and shock. He gives one final shout of rage, enveloping everything with Black Hell Fire. Lightning flashes and within the flames, you can see a man with glowing red eyes, angel wings spread out and horns displayed proudly on his head like a crown/ with his arm regrown, The Rider swipes the black flames away and charges at the Hell Spawn)_**

 **Doragon Bouru Suupaa**

 **Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~!**

 ** _(The two clash again, floating into the air, the blood moon giving light to there legendary battle before a flash blinds the screen/ Shawn is tackled into a hug, making him smile and jump back to his friends and allies. He wraps his arm around Wendy's waist and gives his trademark smile as the camera took a picture of the large group)_**


	2. Jack and Hiccup vs Mordu (FT AU!)

Summary: As many of you know, I...really enjoy making anime openings. This is just an experiment to take this further and better my skills.

Test #2: Hiccup and Jack vs Mordu (Fairy Tail AU!)

Jack and Hiccup stared down at the demon bear, Mordu. Both were tired and battered, but far from defeated.

There friends and family were counting on, they couldn't afford to lose.

Together, the two charged at their ememy with determination flared in there eyes. Mordu roars and slams his monstrous front paws onto the ground, using his demonic magic to send hundreds of stone pillars at the two.

Twirling his handy shepard's staff, Jack swings it in a wide arc.

"Freeze!"

Hiccup followed in suit, whipping out the hilt of the Inferno. He hits a button on it, letting a familiar green gas exhale from the end of the blade.

"Burn!"

The blade of Inferno sprung from the handle, igniting and setting the gas ablaze. And from the Guardin's staff, ice as black as night was summoned.

Half the oncoming pillars were covered in the said black ice, giving off a dark yet beautiful light. Inferno's flames burned so hot, the other pillars were reduced to rubble.

The boys weapons crossed each other, showing why the feud between fire and ice exists; they both shined beautifully under the moonlight.

Mordu charges through the ice and fire, hardly affected by the elements. He slams his paws in front of them, destroying the ground beneath them.

The two Guardians tumbled down the hole, their armor took most of the damage. They tried to stable themselves as they rolled down the slope, but the demon bear was faster than it appeared to be. Mordu slams his paws on there chest and dragged them across.

The Evil Bear King seemed to smile as the spirit and dragon rider's pained screams. No one can stop the Era of Darkness. No spirit, no dragon, nor Guardian.

Nothing

The two season Guardians tried to fight back, but the pain was unbearable. They were losing strength just by fighting it. It seemed like all hope was lost.

Until they felt a familiar light. The light of being believed in. And it didn't just come from the people of this realm, it came from all beings of all realms!

The humans, the Guardians, the dragons, the spirits of this realm and the next. All were counting on two Guardians to defeat this beast!

Hiccup's forest green eyes shot open, slitting like that of his dragon companion. At the same time, Jack's dark blue eyes opened with a yellow ring shining around his iris. New found power corsed through their viens, giving them the strength to lift the monstrous paws off their chest, shocking the bear.

The two then kicked the bear in the stomach. Using the bears weight and gravity, the bear roars in surprise as it was flipped on its back, and rolling down to the bottom of the slope.

It rolled on its front, shaking off the pain before glaring at the two Guardians. But were shocked to find the two right in front it, ready to strike.

Black ice crawled up Jack's staff before forming into a wicked scythe. Inferno's flames increased to the point where the blade itself turned into plasma for a second.

And that second was all Hiccup needed.

Together, the two swung their signature weapons. They hit there target hard, the result devastated the area! The combined power Plasma Blade and the Cold Fear destroyed the castle completely, turning it into nothing but ruins.

Nothing could've survived the blast.

Except for Mordu.

The blast died down, revealing the heavily damaged Mordu. It's fur was heavily singed with many noticeable burns and several shards of black ice pierced its hide, but the evil creature still had fight in it.

Mordu roared loudly as it stood on two legs. It smacks Jack and Hiccup away, sending the two flying away. It roars again, blasting a wave of dark magic out it's maw towards the two heroes.

For a brief second, they were engulfed by the darkness, but they quickly jumped out the attack. Using magic to enhance his body, Hiccup jumps high into the night sky, easily clearing 30 feet. While Jack was held up by the wind.

Hiccup's armor was cracked in a few places, his helmet only covered half his face. Jack's hoodie was tattered with a sleeve missing.

The dragon rider takes a deep breath and starts shooting plasma blasts out of his mouth like his dragon companion. Six powerful balls of fire miss the surprisingly fast demon bear, destroying the ruins even further.

Hiccup cursed. Magic was still something he struggles with.

While in the air, Jack shot bolts of black ice at the bear but it seemed to tank a few hits head on. It was taunting him, Jack realized. But wasn't his new power suppose to defeat the beast?

The Guardian of Fun couldn't finish his thought as Mordu used its power to launch a pillar almost the size of a building directly at the two.

With a shout, the two readied their weapons. And as one, slashed at the pillar. As black ice corrupted the pillar slowly, it would be blasted away by flames.

Soon the stone pillar was reduced to nothing more than frozen blocks of black ice. Twirling his staff over his head, Jack drops to the groundwith a battle cry. He slam the butt of his weapon on the ground, cracking it slightly.

The ground shook before a deadly sculpture of black ice rose near Mordu, nicking him slightly.

The demon bear growls at the spirit before noticing something. Where's the dragon boy?

Using the sculpture as a spring board, Hiccup raises his blade over his head, the flames burning brilliantly.

Mordu watches in horror as the Guardian of Autumn brought his sword down on the bear, creating a massive explosions.

Hiccup jumped away to prevent himself from getting engulfed by the flames, landing right next to Jack.

The two watched the flames burn the bear for what seemed like hours. But it was blown away by another powerful roar.

"Oh for the love of- can _anything_ hurt this thing?"

"Oh, were definitely hurting it" Jack says, resting his staff on his shoulders, "but if were gonna win, I'm gonna need a clear shot to pierce his hide"

"I thought his hide was impenetrable"

"I may have a way of changing that"

Before Hiccup could ask how, Mordu's body flashed red. The light died down and what was once a demon was now a muscular man with a beard.

The muscular man raised both his arms and said, "Not bad"

"You two have pushed me to a limit I didn't know still existed. I commend you both for that, but now you must die"

Red mist gathered around Mordu's hands, "I was saving this spell specifically for the Man in Moon"

"Spell for Manny?" Jack mutters. The two Guardians didn't notice red mist creeping up behind them.

"I can't kill the Man in Moon. For without him, all our power would drop significantly. We would all be equal. However, I had Gothel teach me a spell. A spell that would banish my enemies to The Void, giving me their power. But you two proved to be more powerful than most mortals"

Hiccup and Jack finally notices the mist, but it was too late. They tried to run or fly away but found that they couldn't move. The red mist began to shine brightly, blinding everyone.

"Your skills will be most helpful in my conquest"Mordu says with his eyes closed, "Disappear into The Void"

The two tried to scream, but nothing came out. And in a blinding flash, they were gone.

All that remained was Jack's staff and Hiccup's sword. Mordu sighs in relief, sinking to a knee.

"Damn that Pitch" Mordu cursed, "if he weren't already dead, I would've made him wish he was. I should've known he'd plan to betray me, but not by helping the Guardians"

"I shouldn't have taken so much damage. Black sand has always had a nasty effect on me...no matter" he sighs, "it's over now"

As he walks away, he notices movement behind him. Turning, he looks behind him and gasps.

"N-not possible!"

Black sand swirled around the area where Jack and Hiccup once stood. It formed a small tornado before exploding, revealing the two Guardians of the seasons!

Hiccup's armor for his arms were destroyed and his helmet was nowhere to befound. Jack however, was significantly different.

His armor was in shambles and all that remained of his hoodie was the torso. His hair had a black streak through his white hair and his eyes glowed a familiar yellow color.

Jack snarls at Mordu, surprising Hiccup.

"J...Jack?" he tentatively called out to his best friend.

 _'Did he used the Pitch's power to turn him and the dragon rider's body into black sand?'_ Mordu thought in shock, _'No, he turned the attack itself into black sand and healed the dragon!'_

The winter spirit dropped his snarl and guard and whispers, "Ok...I'm beat"

As he sank to his knee, he utters out "I'm leaving this...all to you...Hiccup"

He hits the ground with a thud, his consciousness finally faded.

The Dragon Rider and The Bear King's anger began to skyrocket.

"A MERE WINTER SPIRIT" Mordu roars as he transforms into a bear once more, "OVERPOWERED ME?!"

"JACK!" Hiccup shouts for his best friend.

Mordu finished his transformation and charged wildly. Anger and adrenaline affected Hiccup's magicq dramatically.

"Gods dammit" Hiccup cused quietly, his fists shaking. Black scales forned slowly around his knuckles and under his eyes before glowing blue.

His eyes were slit dangerous, glowing green with power. Lightning formed around his body as he charged at Mordu.

With a roar, Hiccup hits Mordu with a scaled fist infused with lightning that knocked the Demon Bear out of it's rage. Mordu roars in pain and shock as he was blasted through several walls.

"W-what kind of power is he tapping into?!" Mordu asked through the pain.

He was suddenly hit in the chin hard, rocking his brain in his skull.

Hiccup appears seemingly out of thin air, lightning coursing through him.

"An Alpha Titan Wing" the demon bear utters as the dragon rider prepares for one final attack.

 **"Power that rivals even the gods"** Hiccup shouts proudly as he summons Inferno to his hand, which now held lightning.

 **"With the power of the unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death...and the Spirit of Autumn..."**

And in a flash, Hiccup drove his blade into the bear, **"I BANISH YOUR EVILL FROM THIS WORLD!"**

Mordu roars in pain as they shoot into the air with lightning hitting them both. Hiccup works through the pain until they were both hit with one final bolt of lightning.

The two fall back to the ground. Hiccup could barely keep his eyes open, but he could hear Mordu loud and clear.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

 **"I'LL BURN YOUR WORLD TO THE GROUND BEFORE YOUR EYES BEFORE I FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"**

"Even after all that..." Hiccup whispers as he free fell from the sky, "you still can fight"

His scales disappeared and Mordu was getting closer to him.

 **"CURSE YOU GUARDIAN"**

"That's fine, it's his turn anyway"

On the ground, Jack stumbles to his feet. In his right hand is an arrow made of Black Ice. Mordu noticed this but it was to late.

"JACK!" Hiccup shouts as he hits a button on his suit. A fin pops out his back, letting him spin out the way at the last minute to dodge the arrow made of Black Ice.

Mordu was confident that the arrow would shatter on contact against his hide, but he notices something. The spot where the dragon rider hit him, it...hurt?

But before he could analyze the wound, the arrow stabbed into him. The bear king screamed in rage as black dust exploded inside him.

Jack and Hiccup smiled as the demon bear hits the ground, creating a crater. Hiccup crash landed next to Jack, groaning.

But the pain seemed to hace numbed down thanks to the pride of winning a long fought war.

They've won the war, but now its up to their friends to finish the battles.


End file.
